Talk:Zero Plot Whatsoever Season Five/@comment-36590457-20180819180158/@comment-36590457-20180819180838
Title of 500 Characters: "(Yeah, I know this might sound so very crazy – indeed, it is true that is really crazy, not to mention ridiculous – but I have to write what in the Sam Hill could be the last episode with a title that is written as if it were, like, like an essay, especially one discussing a proposal to add new rules to the Zero Plot Whatsoever television series that seemingly exists. Recently, three rules that were once described as Patent Pending were added to Zero Plot Whatsoever. The reason was that “so that nothing goes wrong and it gets canceled”. One rule was that no F-bombs are allowed in the episode titles. Another was “have fun”, that’s all. However, one of the rules of the show that no doubt stands out to my brain was that no title could be more than five hundred words. So why does it stand out to me, why? The reason is that the rule that I just talked about said five hundred words, but it not five hundred characters. You know what this means, right? If your answer is yes, then I will mention that the answer is that some person in the very big whole multiverse of, like, a lot of people and stuff would have one of those very crazy ideas to abuse this loophole by filling as many words as possible and fill the entire episode name with crazy complex words no matter how crazy they sound. Therefore, the potential for the loophole abuse, which was never meant in any way to be in any form of existence at all, hereby raises the big question that I will ask right now: should the rules be changed to) Five Hundred Characters (instead of five hundred words or not, to stop titles like this? I would have the very strong will to do my best to allow this episode title to reach the limit of five hundred words if it wasn't for the fact that I am being so quick to be the person who, like, totes has the secret habit of being the one who has that good old ridiculous penchant of being the one who is the one known as the one who runs out of ideas for words to use and has to resort to using totes overrated phrases like "he is being the human who has the tendency of taking the form of being the human who has the tendency of taking a form of being the human who has the tendency of taking the form of being the blah blah blah blah”. Oh, and if some one in this planet that you call Earth every had the audacity to create a title card for this exact episode, I only have one simple request, and I put the big emphasis on simple: align all this very long text comprising this sorry excuse for an episode title to the left, as if it were the essay that could be an episode title)". tl;dr Should the limit be downsized to 500 characters so that no one can stop making their episode titles ridiculously long?